Many industries utilize remotely actuated hydraulic valves. Such valves may be required due to system complexity where multiple valves located in hard to access or widely varied locations are actuated in relatively quick succession. In other instances, the valves may be located in hazardous locations. For instance, a wellsite suffused with potentially explosive hydrocarbons where the systems are being operated under high pressure. In other instances, or in combination with the requirements listed above valves requiring a high degree of force to actuate may be used.
In such instances a hydraulic circuit is used to control each hydraulically actuated valve, where each of the hydraulic circuits may be routed through a single location. In such instances the single location usually provides the hydraulic power to actuate each hydraulically actuated valve as well as the hydraulic control circuit to either open or close a particular valve. In some instances, unauthorized personnel may utilize the single location controls to open or close a hydraulically actuated valve. Opening or closing a hydraulically actuated valve at an inopportune time may cause significant damage to the hydraulically actuated valve, to the wellsite, or other equipment that may be utilizing the hydraulically actuated valve.